goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Borle
Christian Borle is an American actor. Biography Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he studied at the School of Drama at the Carnegie Mellon University and would go on to make his Broadway debut in 1998. He received a Tony nomination for his role in Legally Blonde before winning two for roles in Peter and the Starcatcher and Something Rotten! respectively. Borle also appeared in such television series as Law & Order, The Good Wife and Masters of Sex. Singing Borle made an early singing appearance as Riff in West Side Story before appearing in the original casts of the off-Broadway shows Prodigal and Elegies. He also originated the roles of Prince Herbert in Spamalot and Emmett Forrest in Legally Blonde. As well as stage musicals, Borle appeared in the musical themed television series Smash, and the live concert versions of The Sound of Music and Peter Pan respectively. In 2015, he originated the role of Shakespeare in Something Rotten! Film Lucky Duck (2014) *I'm a Lucky Duck (solo) Television Smash (2012) *Don't Say Yes Until I Finish Talking (contains solo lines) *Another Op'nin', Another Show (duet) *Public Relations (duet) *(Let's Start) Tomorrow Tonight (contains solo lines) *A Love Letter from The Times (duet) *Vienna (solo) *The Right Regrets (duet) *Under Pressure The Sound of Music Live! (2013) *How Can Love Survive? (duet) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) Sofia the First (2013) *Helping Hand (duet) Peter Pan Live! (2014) *Pirate Song *Hook's Tango *Hook's Tarantella *Captain Hook's Waltz *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2015) *Hard to Be the Bard (contains solo lines) Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (2016) *Waterloo (duet) *Working on Building Stars Hollow (duet) *What's There Not to Love about Stars Hollow? (duet) *Love Revolution (duet) *The Rap Song (duet) Stage West Side Story (1997) *Jet Song (contains solo lines) *Cool (contains solo lines) *Tonight (contains solo lines) Footloose (1999) *Footloose/On Any Sunday *I'm Free/Heaven Help Me *Mama Says (contains solo lines) *Footloose (Finale) Jesus Christ Superstar (2000) *What's the Buzz *Strange Thing Mystifying *Everything's Alright Prodigal (2002)(originated the role) Kane *Picture Postcard Place (contains solo lines) *Happy Families (contains solo lines) *Picture Postcard Place (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Zach *When I Was A Kid, Part One (contains solo lines) *My Boy (contains solo lines) *Out Of Myself (contains solo lines) *Set Me Free (contains solo lines) Elegies (2003) *Looking Up Quintet *Mister Choi & Madame G (contains solo lines) *Joe Papp *Peggy Hewitt & Mysty del Giorno (contains solo lines) *Fred (solo) *Monica & Mark (contains solo lines) *My Dogs (solo) *14 Dwight Ave., Natick, Massachusetts (duet) *When the Earth Stopped Turning (solo) *Boom Boom *Goodbye (Finale) Thoroughly Modern Millie (2003) *What Do I Need with Love? (solo) *I Turned the Corner (contains solo lines) *The Speed Test (reprise)(contains solo lines) Snoopy (2004) *Snoopy's Song (contains solo lines) *Mother's Day (solo) *Dime A Dozen (contains solo lines) *Daisy Hill (solo) *The Great Writer (solo) *The Big Bow-Wow (solo) Spamalot (2005)(originated the role) Not Dead Fred *I Am Not Dead Yet (contains solo lines) Minstrel *Brave Sir Robin (contains solo lines) Prince Herbert *Where Are You? (solo) *Here Are You (solo) *His Name is Lancelot (contains solo lines) *Act II Finale: I Am Not Dead Yet (Reprise) / Find Your Grail (Reprise) /The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise II) *Bows: Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (Reprise) Legally Blonde (2007)(originated the role) *The Harvard Variations *Blood in the Water *Chip on My Shoulder (contains solo lines) *Take It Like a Man (contains solo lines) *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) *Legally Blonde (duet) *Find My Way/Finale On the Town (2008) *New York, New York (contains solo lines) *Carried Away (duet) *Carried Away (Reprise)(duet) *Lucky to Be Me *Ya Got Me (contains solo lines) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (Reprise) Little Me (2014) Noble Eggleston *I Love You (duet) *I Love (Sinking) You (reprise)(duet) Val du Val *Boom-Boom (contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (reprise)(contains solo lines) Mr. Pinchley *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) Fred Poitrine *Real Live Girl (solo) Prince Cherney *Goodbye (The Prince's Farewell)(contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2014) *The Contest (solo) *Pirelli's Death (solo) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) Something Rotten! (2015)(originated the role) *Will Power (contains solo lines) *Hard to Be the Bard (contains solo lines) *To Thine Own Self (contains solo lines) *Finale Falsettos (2016) *Four Jews in a Room Bitching (contains solo lines) *A Tight-Knit Family (solo) *Thrill of First Love (duet) *Marvin at the Psychiatrist (A 3-Part Mini Opera)(contains solo lines) *A Tight-Knit Family (Reprise)(duet) *March of the Falsettos *The Chess Game (duet) *Marvin Hits Trina (contains solo lines) *I Never Wanted to Love You (contains solo lines) *Father to Son (duet) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *Creation Overture (solo) *It Must Be Believed to Be Seen (contains solo lines) *Strike That! Reverse It! (contains solo lines) *Simply Second Nature (contains solo lines) *Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop (contains solo lines) *Juicy! (contains solo lines) *Vidiots (contains solo lines) *Pure Imagination (duet) *A Little Me (contains solo lines) *It Must Be Believed to Be Seen (reprise)(solo) Albums Bombshell: The New Marilyn Musical From SMASH (2013) *I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl (contains solo lines) *Don't Say Yes Until I Finished Talking (contains solo lines) *Public Relations (contains solo lines) *The Right Regrets (contains solo lines) *(Let's Start) Tomorrow Tonight (contains solo lines) James and the Giant Peach (2015) *Shake It Up (contains solo lines) *Floatin' Along (contains solo lines) *Have You Even Begun to Wonder? (contains solo lines) *Welcome Home Gallery vonessenborle.jpg|'Tony' and Riff in West Side Story. prodigalcast.jpg|'Kane' in Prodigal. borlejimmy.jpg|'Jimmy Smith' in Thoroughly Modern Millie. borlesnoopy.jpg|'Snoopy' in Snoopy! borleherbert.jpg|'Prince Herbert' in Spamalot. borleemmett.jpg|'Emmett Forrest' in Legally Blonde. borleozzie.jpg|'Ozzie' as On the Town. borletom.jpg|'Tom Levett' in Smash. borlemax.jpg|'Max Detweiler' in The Sound of Music Live! borleduck.jpg|'Lucky' in Lucky Duck. slickwell.jpg|'Slickwell' in Sofia the First. borleamos.jpg|'Amos Pinchley' in Little Me. borletodd.jpg|'Adolfo Pirelli' and Sweeney Todd in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. borleshakespeare.jpg|'Shakespeare' in Something Rotten! borlemarvin.jpg|'Marvin' in Falsettos. borlewonka.jpg|'Willy Wonka' in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Borle, Christian Borle, Christian